This training program in Geographic Medicine and Emerging Infections provides a multidisciplinary educational program for pre-doctoral students, post-doctoral research fellows and clinical fellows at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine (Einstein). Our unique program capitalizes upon the long-standing research and clinical strengths at Einstein to create a rigorous research program that will expose trainees to research in parasitology, bacteriology, virology, mycology and clinical infectious diseases. The research program and didactic activities bring together clinicians and basic scientists to foster an environment of collaborative research that is essential for modern biomedical research. Trainees are mentored by 20 distinguished faculty while pursuing translational research projects that focus on global health, international medicine and emerging infectious diseases. The program provides training in fundamental methods of basic laboratory research, clinical translational research and epidemiology to create an integrated view of geographic medicine and emerging pathogens. Trainees are provided with opportunities to pursue translational research in collaboration with international collaborators in locations such as India, Malawi, Rwanda and South Africa. A dedicated seminar series, an innovative course in translational research, and other established educational activities provide the forum for discussion and development of new initiatives. This training program is grooming the next generation of young scientists and clinical investigators in the field of Geographic Medicine and Emerging Infections. Public Health Narrative: This application is for an educational program at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine for doctoral students and post-doctoral fellows that provides training in Geographic Medicine and Emerging Infectious Diseases, with particular emphasis on translational research focusing on global infectious diseases. This is a critical need as infection can emerge from anywhere in the world and rapidly spread due to the prevalence of international commerce and the ease of international travel.